Collins and his Beanie
by Ivan the Bear
Summary: Collins wears that god for saken beanie everyday….I wonder where he got it from and why it means so much to him?


**Me:** Ok so I figured I'd give a try at writing and actual story and not an IM conversation. I do not own RENT but do not dare deny that it would be so cool if I did.  
_**  
Title: Collins and his Beanie  
Rating: G (K)  
Genre: Humor/General  
Category: RENT  
**__**Characters: Collins  
Summary: Collins wears that god for saken beanie everyday….I wonder where he got it from and why it means so much to him?**_

"Hey, honey?" A sweet voice filled the professor's ears as he sat on the couch, reading a newer book on the theories of new-age philosophy. He looked up from said book and saw his pretty Latino hotcake standing there, looking at him with a curious expression.

"Yeah, Angelcake?" he replied, using his girls famous nickname. Angel smiled and walked the rest of the short distance to the couch and plopped down next to Collins. He leaned closer to Collins, batting his eyelashes a bit. Collins chuckled, closing his book.

"Can I ask you something of dire importance?" Angel asked, sitting back up and looking serious again. Collins nodded, setting his book aside he turned to his Angel. Angel looked like he was pondering how to phrase his question and finally he sighed in defeat.

"Why do you always wear that beanie?" Collins blinked, not quite expecting such an odd question from his boyfriend. The professor remained silent for a moment and jumped a bit as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." He mumbled as he walked over to the phone, glad to not answer his lovers' question.

"Hello? Hey, Mark. Hang out at your place? Sure. See you in a minute. Bye." Collins hung up and grabbed his coat off the arm of the couch.

"Mark said everyone is just hanging out at the loft and we have been invited to join them." He said, waiting at the door for Angel to get his coat on.

By the time they reached the loft everyone was sitting around chatting with each other. Maureen was leaning across Joanne so she could talk to Mimi who was sitting on Rogers's lap who was situated so that his feet were in Marks lap. Angel stifled a laugh as he slipped his jacket off and dropped it on the floor next to Mimi's. Collins followed Angel over to the odd seating arrangement. He sat down next to Maureen and leaned over Maureen to talk to Joanne, which put him up against Maureen's back.

Maureen giggled. "Nice, Collins."

Collins rolled his eyes and both went back to their conversations.

Angel walked over and sat next to Mark.

"Hey, Markie. You've known Collins for a long time, right?" He asked. Mark nodded his head.

"What do you know about that beanie he always wears?"

Mark blinked and shifted a little causing Roger to smack him lightly because the shifting caused Roger some slight pain.

"Well…he didn't have it when we first met him…..I think he first started wearing it on our way home from Greece." Mark explained. Angel frowned.

"Greece?"

"Yeah. Didn't Collins tell you about that trip?"

Angel shook his head, then nodded it.

"All he told me was about running through the Parthenon naked." Mark nodded at Angels statement.

"Yeah. Collins did that. Amongst other things we won't even get into but basically it was on our way home he started wearing that silly beanie. And he hasn't taken it off since."

"What are you guys talking about?" Maureen asked, which of course ((with her big mouth)) got everyone to turn their attention to Angel and Mark.

"We're talking about Collins beanie."

Collins let out a groan of annoyance. Roger snickered.

"You mean the topic that just won't die?"

"Yup."

"Ever since we realized he wouldn't take it off for any reason we've been poking fun at him." Roger explained, answering all of the questioning looks.

"But why won't you take it off?" Joanne asked. Collins blushed.

"It's….special." Roger snorted.

"Yeah, like you."

"Shut up." Collins said, rolling his eyes.

"What exactly is so important about that thing?" Angel asked. Now everyone was looking at Collins.

"You never do take it off so I get that it's special but why? And where'd you get it?" Angel asked.

"Dude….you never take it off? Not even when you guys are…you know…"

"Roger. Shut up." Collins said then sighed.

"I got it in Greece."

"Well I figured that much out. But I meant who on earth did you get it from that could have made it have such a special meaning." Angel said, crossing his arms. Collins squirmed.

"I…really don't want to talk about it." Maureen giggled.

"Did you get it from a one night stand?" Collins made a choking noise and Roger and Mark snickered.

"No. It's not like that at all."

"Then tell us!" Mimi said, now finally interested in the conversation. Collins hated it when everyone ganged up on him like this. He tried to find some support from one of them but they all wanted to know. He sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you." There were small cheers of 'yes' and 'finally!' from the rest of the bohos.

"Well……you guys remember when I ran through the Parthenon naked, right?" They all nodded. If they hadn't witnessed it they had heard about it.

"Well after I did that I was trying to find my clothes and I ran into this girl and she was wearing this beanie-" Collins pointed to his head, "so I apologized and kept going because I was trying to find my clothes. Well I didn't get very far. I only got about 6 feet before I felt someone tap me on the shoulder."

"Ooo who was it?" Maureen asked eagerly.

"It was the girl that I had run into. I asked her what she wanted and she said 'I thought you might need these' and she held up my clothes! So I took them and I got re-dressed-" Maureen whistled, Collins glared, "yes. I got redressed in front of her because it was like 'whatever she's already seen me naked'. So after I got dressed there was this awkward silence. So I was all like 'I have to go find my friends.' And I started to leave again."

"How far did you get this time?" Mimi asked.

"I only got a few steps but then I felt bad for just leaving her like that especially since she had given me back my clothes…even though she had technically stolen them in the first place…so I turned back to her and I figured I'd give her a compliment…as a sort of thanks. So I said 'I really like your beanie' and I was going to leave again but then I saw her smile so I stopped. She took it off and handed it to me and said 'you can have it…if I can have your underwear.'"

Roger choked on his beer and stared. "Seriously?" Collins nodded.

"Seriously. So anyway I was all like 'um…why not.' So we traded. And to this day I've kept her beanie to remind me of that one time in Greece."

Angel blinked a few times.

"So there is a random girl in Greece who has your underwear?"

Collins blushed. "Yeah." Everyone was looking back and forth between Angel and Collins. Angel looked thoughtful for a minute before speaking.

"What underwear were you wearing that day?"

Mimi snickered and it was Joanne's turn to make a choking noise. Maureen giggled.

"Yeah I'd like to know that, too Mr. Collins." Collins sighed.

"Black boxers….with the letter A printed all over." Roger snickered and Mark turned red.

Angel giggled.

"Nice, honey."

"Yeah…I know."

_**Me: So…I hope I didn't do too bad. I might do a sort of sequel if I feel like it. Tell me whatcha think. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_


End file.
